Pages of Passion
by iloveromance
Summary: Daphne takes the book based on Frasier's love affair with his piano teacher to heart, which gives an unsuspecting Niles a chance to say the words that he's longed to say for so long. Based on the episode "Slow Tango in South Seattle"


As she turned yet another page, Daphne was so engrossed in her reading that she was completely unaware of the visitor who stood in the doorway. He walked slowly toward her, stopping when he reached the sofa.

"Hello, Daphne."

Startled by the voice, she let out a gasp and jumped, nearly dropping her book in the process. Her heart pounded as she turned around, but a sigh of relief brought calmness when she caught sight of her friend.

"Oh... Dr. Crane."

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. I rang the doorbell but no one answered. And when I realized the door was unlocked, I took the liberty of coming inside. I hope you can forgive me for scaring you."

She smiled at his kindness. "There's nothing to forgive. It's my own fault, actually. I guess I was just so absorbed in me book that I didn't hear you."

"The fault is mine, Daphne. I shouldn't have been so hasty, but I have the most glorious news! Where's Frasier?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you just missed him. Your brother had a meeting and your father is in his room taking a nap. Apparently Eddie really wore him out during their morning walk, so I thought I'd just take advantage of the peace and quiet and read a book."

"What are you reading that you find so interesting?"

She held up the book and smiled.

"_Slow Tango in South Seattle. _I should have known."

Daphne smiled. "I probably shouldn't be reading it since it's based on your brother's affair with his piano teacher, but it's so romantic, I can't' help myself. Listen to this..."

Eagerly Niles sat beside her as she opened the book and began to read.

"_I play my piano and his last words resonate through the notes. I'll be back for you my cherished one. But he never did and all that remains are the wilted petals of the rose that he left on my pillow._ Isn't that the most romantic thing you've ever read?"

Niles' eyebrows rose.

"Wow... I can hardly believe that this book is about my brother."

"I know... It doesn't seem poss-."

To her embarrassment, Daphne began to cry and instantly Niles reached into his pocked, handing her his handkerchief.

"Heavens, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I guess this book is making me a little emotional, thinking about me love life; or lack of one. I don't think I'll ever find a man who will love me the way your brother loved this woman."

"Daphne, that's not true! There are lots of people who love you!"

"You're so sweet, Dr. Crane but I'm afraid that's the only kind of love I'll ever find. I want romantic love, like the kind in this book; the kind of love that you and Mrs. Crane share."

When she saw him swallow hard, she knew that she'd made him uncomfortable. And suddenly she wished she'd never mentioned his wife. According to Frasier, and even Niles at times, his marriage was on shaky ground. And yet she'd completely forgotten about it in favor of her own problems.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. I shouldn't have mentioned Mrs. Crane. I'm sorry that you're having problems."

"Thank you Daphne, but actually things are looking up! For months I'd been trying to persuade Maris to come away with me for a weekend getaway. I found a cabin in the mountains that would rival any four star hotel, complete with a piano on which I can play heartfelt love songs for her. And you won't believe what happened next!"

He turned to find her crying into her hands, and gently he took her into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Daphne, please don't cry. You'll find love, I promise. And when you do, it will be the kind of love you've always dreamed of! I know without a doubt that there's someone who loves you in that manner right this very moment! Someone who thinks you're the most beautiful angel he's ever seen with the kindest, most generous heart. I'd even be willing to bet that this person who loves you deeply is someone you've known for a long time. Perhaps... through someone else. Someone you see almost every day. And it could be that... not only is he committed to a loveless marriage, although he's very good at hiding it. He wishes so much that he could take you into his arms and kiss you passionately."

After a long moment, Daphne drew back from his embrace and blotted her eyes with his handkerchief.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Thank you so much, Dr. Crane."

"Well, I-I meant it. Every word and-."

He gasped in surprise when her lips touched his in a brief but heavenly moment.

"Daphne..."

"I love you, Dr. Crane. You're such a good friend to me. Now, what were you going to tell me? You sounded so excited."

Niles sighed, remembering the many things that he had to buy Maris in order for her to say yes to his invitation to the mountain cabin. And even then it didn't go as planned. Suddenly her acceptance wasn't so exciting after all.

And as he hugged Daphne again he closed his eyes, content to stay in her arms as long as possible. She'd told him she loved him. Not in a romantic sense but she loved him just the same.

"Niles? What about your story? What happened when you asked Maris to the cabin?"

He thought for a moment, contemplating the idea of telling her the whole sad story. She was bound to feel sorry for him and he always welcomed her comfort. But then he saw something in her eyes; something that told him that she needed his friendship more than his love at the moment.

And then he smiled.

"You know Daphne... actually it's not worth mentioning after all."

**THE END**


End file.
